familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fillmore, Utah
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1441039 |website = http://www.fillmorecity.org |footnotes = }} Fillmore is a city in Millard County, Utah, United States. The population was 2,253 at the 2000 census. It is the county seat of Millard County. It is named for the thirteenth US President Millard Fillmore. From 1851 to 1856, Fillmore was the capital of Utah Territory. The original Utah Territorial Statehouse still stands. History Fillmore, located near the geographic center of the territory, was originally built as the capital of Utah Territory. The Utah Territorial Legislature approved a plan to locate the capital in the Pauvant Valley. On October 28, 1851 Utah governor Brigham Young chose the specific site for Fillmore. Jesse W. Fox that same day surveyed the town.Jenson, Andew. Encyclopedic History of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. (Salt Lake City, Utah: Deseret News Press, 1941) p. 250 Anson Call was the head of the colonizing company that shortly followed. Besides homes they built a grist mill and a saw mill. The capitol building was begun in 1852. In the following years some disagreements developed with the Native Americans in the area, but Brigham Young sent Dimick B. Huntington to the area and he managed to negotiate a peace. The region was considered as a route, along the 38th parallel, for the transcontinental railroad. Captain John W. Gunnison, leading a military party surveying the region, was attacked by a band of Pahvants (Ute) west of Fillmore. In the resulting October 1853 massacre, Gunnison and seven of his men were killed. During the 1860s two forts, Fort Deseret and Cove Fort were constructed nearby as protection from Indian unrest. In 1855 the territorial legislature met in Fillmore. However, in 1856, the legislature decided to move the Territorial Capital to the larger community of Salt Lake City. Geography Fillmore is located at in elevation. It lies in the Pahvant Valley, near the base of the Pahvant Mountain Range. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 5.8 square miles (14.9 km²), all of it land. |date=May 2013 }} Demographics In 1853, 304 people were recorded as belonging in the LDS Church congregation when John A. Ray replaced Anson Call as the leader of the Mormons in Fillmore. In 1880, the population had grown to the point that the LDS congregation was divided in two. In November 1882, the two congregations were joined together again. In 1920, the congregation was again divided.Jenson. Encyclopedic History. p. 250-251 In 1930 Fillmore had a population of 1374.Jenson. Encyclopedic History. p. 251 As of the census of 2000, there were 2,253 people, 732 households, and 562 families residing in the city. The population density was 390.6 people per square mile (150.8/km²). There were 823 housing units at an average density of 142.7 per square mile (55.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 91.70% White, 0.09% African American, 1.38% Native American, 2.00% Asian, 3.46% from other races, and 1.38% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 11.19% of the population. There were 732 households out of which 43.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.8% were married couples living together, 8.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.1% were non-families. 21.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.06 and the average family size was 3.62. In the city the population was spread out with 36.8% under the age of 18, 8.3% from 18 to 24, 23.7% from 25 to 44, 17.8% from 45 to 64, and 13.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 98.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,719, and the median income for a family was $34,830. Males had a median income of $31,944 versus $20,000 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,061. About 15.6% of families and 21.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.1% of those under age 18 and 11.9% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Sam Melville, actor * Arnold Williams, 21st Governor of Idaho 1945-1947; born in Fillmore. References External links * Official website Portal style website, Government, Business, Library, Recreation and more Ely / Sevier Lake |Northwest = Hinckley, Delta }} Category:Cities in Utah Category:County seats in Utah Category:Cities in Millard County, Utah Category:Former colonial and territorial capitals in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1851 Category:1851 establishments in Utah Territory